


love you too, vitya.

by albraxas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Blood, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks, Viktor Whump, Whump, Worried Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki Needs a Hug, but vitya needs one too, injured viktor nikiforov, vitya whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albraxas/pseuds/albraxas
Summary: viktor's sick and injured, there's robbers in the bank, and yuuri panics.





	love you too, vitya.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own yuri!!! on ice even though i desperately want otabek as my son.  
> warnings: mentions of blood!?

yuuri waits in the lounge with viktor, legs crossed and delicately stroking his silvery hair. viktor’s head is on his shoulder, and yuuri listens to his raspy breaths and the occasional sniffle through his heavily congested nose. he really shouldn’t have brought his sick fiancé out to the bank, but they had to sign important forms concerning their financial situation as a couple. 

 

viktor shifts, blinking through hazy green-blue eyes as he smiles weakly up at him. “how much longer?” he asks, muffling a cough and tightening his scarf. they’d both bundled themselves up, as viktor was fighting a cold and they also didn’t want to be recognized out in public. 

 

“just for a little while, vitya. then we can go home.” yuuri answers, stroking his cheek tenderly while viktor nuzzles into his palm. he hated seeing his love like this, weak and feverish, but he had to admit that the slight pink flush across his pale cheeks made viktor look really good.

 

the bank door swings open when three burly men [viktor jokingly names them tall-guy-in-black, fat-dude-in-jeans and masked-one-with-gun but yuuri can see he’s scared too.] suddenly appear without warning. with scowls on their faces and their [badly] tattooed arms, they looked threatening. yuuri instantly straightens up and prods at viktor gently. was his luck so bad that they had to encounter robbers on their first time to the bank together?

 

tall-guy-in-black gestures to his partners, and they stalk menacingly to the counter. the lady there is trembling, and after some shouting and hair-yanking, she brings tall-guy-in-black and fat-dude-in-jeans to the back, no doubt to collect bags of banknotes. “let’s get this thing over with,” he says before he stalks away. “you keep quiet about this and no one gets hurt. is that clear?” the people don’t dare move, but they nod their heads. yuuri clutches viktor’s clammy hand.

 

“stay here and don’t ever dare take out your phones.” masked-one-with-gun says, flexing his biceps and pointing his gun up to the ceiling as a warning. a mother on the bench next to theirs desperately tries to console her shivering child. the poor kid looks likes he’s going to burst into tears any moment, and yuuri feels bad for the mother. 

 

viktor wheezes, coughing harshly and yuuri rubs his shoulders and pats him on the back.

 

the teenager sitting next to them pulls out his phone silently, dialing 999. yuuri couldn’t help but silently applaud his brave actions. everyone must be willing to do anything to leave immediately, he muses. 

 

what happened next, he really doesn’t remember. just that the boy accidentally jostles the volume button and next, a gun is pointing in their direction.

 

masked-one-with-gun pulls the trigger hard with a growl, and yuuri could only watch helplessly as two bullets shot out with a loud “bang!”, heading in the teen’s direction-

 

“no!” viktor croaks, he lets go of yuuri’s hand, then flings himself in front of the shocked boy. “vitya!” he shouts, getting up to shield him but he finds out it’s too late. his fiancé wobbles, falters in pain and stumbles, clutching his side. crimson pools the floor and blood splatters onto yuuri’s grey cloak. viktor’s wounded leg gives out and he collapses into his arms. a woman screams.

 

he’s about to have a full-blown panic attack- should he move viktor? is his fiancé okay? what if he’s losing blood too fast? will he die? when will the police and ambulance come? but his love is hurt. really badly. he swallows the lump that is forming in his throat and chokes back the tears.

 

he felt anger coursing through his veins at the masked man who dared to shoot his vitya, but at a closer look, he finds that the man’s hands are shaking too, as if he never meant to shoot him. his two companions are still out of sight, and he backs into a corner. yuuri prays that the police would come soon.

 

“fuck. someone h-help me move him.” he says, [barely] holding viktor up with his arms and a man who claims to be a doctor offers to come forward and help him. the teen does, too, but from the unnerved state he was in, yuuri thought he would be better sitting back down. 

 

the room is silent as they lift viktor gently and prop him against the walls. viktor whimpers, and yuuri felt his heart break a bit more. viktor looks bad. his checkered jacket is now stained, blood continuously gushing from his side and there’s another bullet in his leg. his already pale face was rapidly losing color, and beads of sweat gathered on his brow. his red nose and clouded eyes indicated the feverish haze he was in and his condition was worsening. no-he can't panic right now, not when vitya's like this-

 

yuuri removes viktor’s scarf and viktor moans deliriously. he ignores the squeals of “oh my gosh, it’s viktor nikiforov!” “what are we going to do?” although his heart beats at an irregular pace. viktor was weakening and he couldn't do almost anything to lessen the pain.

 

he couldn’t and could never bear the thought of losing viktor.

 

“we need to lift his leg to let the blood circulate,” the doctor told him. 

 

he cupped viktor’s cheek and his beautiful eyes cracked open, frightened and dilated. “look at me, vitya.” he ordered. “yurik?” viktor mumbled softly. “listen. we’re going to have to lift your leg up and it will hurt. on the count of three, okay?” he nodded weakly. 

 

they hoist his leg up as gently as possible but viktor still cries out in pain and closes his eyes. his legs buckle and tremble slightly. yuuri slapped him, and guilt instantly flooded him upon seeing his fiancé’s confused and hurt expression. “vitenka, i’m really sorry, but you have to stay awake. at least for me, okay?” 

 

viktor lets out a pained sigh, and it hurts yuuri to see his former idol, his coach, his boyfriend [all rolled in one] like this. different from his usual quirky, cheerful self, viktor doesn’t speak at all, breaths coming out in short huffs as he holds onto yuuri for support.

 

viktor struggles to keep his eyes open, getting weaker from the blood loss and yuuri gives him a worried smile to show encouragement. it feels like an eternity before sirens sound, and the police rush in. yuuri breathes out in relief. a stretcher is carried in, and viktor is lifted onto it. he squeezes his eyes shut in obvious pain as the emts secure his right leg, putting pressure on the wound and place an oxygen mask over his face. they set up an iv drip, and wheel him on a gurney into the ambulance, yuuri following them on shaky legs. 

 

on the ambulance, yuuri brushes viktor’s sweaty, blood matted bangs and listens to the briefing the procedures at the hospital. he pays attention halfheartedly, as all he could focus on was his injured fiancé. he kisses viktor softly, hoping he’d still be awake enough to feel it. viktor's skin is like porcelain now, and yuuri can feel the heat radiating off him.

 

viktor’s fully unconscious by the time they arrive at the hospital, and they’d injected him with antibiotics to keep his fever down. his temperature had spiked from 37.8 to 39.9, and it was indeed worrying. the towels spread over his gurney are stained a dark red, and yuuri tries not to vomit at the sight of viktor's blood.

 

after being changed into a hospital gown, viktor was hooked up to heart rate monitors and such and prepped for emergency surgery. yuuri was forced to wait anxiously and fill in forms. how ironic was it that they had went to the bank to sign forms and now with viktor hurt when at the bank, he had to sign forms too. 

he sighed sadly and yawned, the events of today finally settling in, and soon he was asleep with his head buried in his hands.

 

when viktor finally awoke, it was to the blinding lights of the hospital room glaring down at him. his whole body felt achy and heavy, and he couldn’t quite feel his right leg. his torso was heavily bandaged, and it hurt to breathe, even through the tubes stuck in his nose. [also, the pajamas were itchy and the bed was uncomfortable, and he missed makkachin.]

 

he glanced to his side to see a mop of dark hair by his bedside. someone was sitting there [more like sleeping there] and his upper body was slumped on his hospital bed, one hand holding his firmly. “y..yuuri?” viktor whispered hoarsely, his voice haven’t fully recovered yet. he tugged on the wires connected to his arm and tried to remove his mask with no success. 

 

yuuri was jostled awake from his dreams about viktor calling his name. then he saw viktor’s bright blue eyes staring at his warm brown ones and realized it wasn’t a dream. viktor had heavy eyebags and bruise coloured shadows beneath his eyes (though that probably applied to him, too) and his cheeks were sunken but yuuri still thought he was the most beautiful being on the planet. “say that again,” he managed, voice shaking with relief and excitement. “my d'yuuri.” viktor breathed, voice trembling with happiness.

 

"viktor! you're awake!" yuuri squeals and leaps up. he helps adjust the incline of viktor's bed, mindful of the tubes clustered around his arm. viktor gasps when yuuri moves him and he squeaks apologizes as viktor winced in pain and reassured him that he was alright.

 

“you have no idea how worried i was, you were unconscious for three days.” yuuri mumbles. “you were losing so much blood and i was so scared.” “i know. and i’m sorr'for causing you so much pain. z..zolotse.” yuuri’s tears flow down his cheeks, emotions finally let out after all the stress and is viktor crying too? yuuri puts a straw to his chapped, dry lips and dabs at his forehead and viktor sips the cool water gratefully.

 

“never do this to me okay, understand?” he puts a soft kiss on viktor’s palm as viktor's eyelids strain to keep open, the darkness of sleep trying to claim him again. he must be really tired, yuuri thought. “love'y, yuuri.” viktor snuggles (or tries to snuggle) up to yuuri as sleep pulls him under again, and yuuri stokes his hair fondly.

 

“love you too, vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if my medical terms are wrong, or i did a crappy job at writing this, or my grammar is incorrect or something.  
> feel free to leave suggestions or prompts in the comments and thanku if you did/are going to!


End file.
